


Out of the Darkness

by Jya



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of other ACE members, Panic Attacks, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jya/pseuds/Jya
Summary: Junhee has always scared easily, so when someone launches a targeted attack on their personal transport vehicle, he doesn't handle it well. Fortunately, Donghun knows exactly what he needs.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Out of the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I can't imagine how traumatized these boys must be after someone tried to hurt them :(  
> I hope they're all taking good care of each other.

Donghun’s hands were still shaking as he filled the kettle with water and set it on its base, nearly forgetting to flick the power switch on. His mind was a fury of thoughts, vivid replays of what had just happened, storms of ‘what ifs’ surrounded by dark clouds of fear and anxiety. He could hardly extract one single thought from the storm, the only point really making itself obvious now was the scene in front of him: Junhee- the usually strong, brave, beautiful, independent and smiling leader that was Junee, was now reduced to a shivering, whimpering ball of fear on the couch, buried under a pile of blankets. 

It was hard to focus on the task at hand, even if it was as simple as boiling water and dropping tea leaves into a teapot, when he could see the blob of blankets trembling across the room. 

_ Hurry up you fucking water, _ Donghun inwardly cursed. It was nice to have something to direct his emotions at. 

He could feel the thoughts in his mind moving from fear to frustration and anger with every minute he waited, anger he knew he would need to stamp out by the time he’d crossed the room to be with Junhee. Anger wasn’t going to help him at this point, he knew that too well. 

He hadn’t spent two years in the military just for kicks. Ok, maybe he’d done it because he had to, but the results weren’t something he’d really thought about until after. He’d  _ learned _ while he was there. Idol training had taught him perseverance and commitment, but the military had taught him how to compose himself, how to focus and control his mind in situations where he’d rather run away screaming. Relaxing his mind enough to comfort his younger member at this point was going to take everything he had. 

The kettle clicked off and Donghun steeled himself, forcing his mind blank as he poured the boiling water into the teapot, replacing the lid and plucking up the two tea cups he’d selected from the cabinet. 

“Junhee.” 

Jun jumped at the sound and Donghun felt his heart break all over again. Jun had always scared easily, which made this whole situation that much more difficult for him, but to see him at this level of jumpy was agonizing for Donghun. 

“It’s ok, it’s just me,” Donghun said. He set the teapot and cups down and moved closer, setting his weight on the couch. Jun had his head covered so he couldn’t see Donghun and the last thing he wanted to do was scare him again. “I’m going to touch your shoulder,” he announced, setting a hand down on what he assumed was his shoulder. Junhee still jumped, but only a little. The tiny whimper he released that sounded only a little like ‘hyung’ prompted Donghun to move closer and pull Junhee into his arms. 

“It’s ok, hun,” Donghun whispered, wrapping his arms tight around Junhee and squeezing. He felt Jun’s body shift a bit into a better position, and he took the opportunity to pull a bit of the blanket back from his face. Not enough to uncover his head, but enough to expose his eyes so they could see each other. 

Donghun felt tears prick at the backs of his eyes at the sight. The terror in Jun’s eyes, even being wrapped in blankets and held tight in Donghun’s arms was so clearly obvious, and he looked just as terrified as he had the moment their vehicle had been attacked. He looked like he feared for his life even in this moment. 

“Oh Junhee,” Donghun whispered, his own voice cracking as he spoke. “It’s ok now. You’re safe, safe here with hyung,” he said, all but throwing himself at Jun, wrapping his arms tight around his neck and holding him so, so close. If only he could hold him tight enough to stop the shaking. 

“I-I k-keep seeing it. O-over and o-over in my head,” Junhee whispered. “Why won’t it s-stop?”

Donghun held him tight, stroking over his blanket covered head, shifting to wrap his legs around Junhee’s body as well as if he could provide a physical barrier to protect him. Given the option, Donghun would absolutely protect Junhee with his body if he needed to. He’d decided long ago that he’d take a bullet for this man without a second thought. 

“Junhee,” Donghun whispered. “Can you look at me?” He pulled the blankets aside a bit so he could see Jun’s face. 

“Scared,” Junhee whimpered. 

“I know baby, but look at me, look at my eyes.” 

Junhee did what he was told. His face so tight with fear, brows pulled so tight he looked like he was going to burst out crying. 

“Just me, hun. Look at me. I’m here.” 

Junhee swallowed hard, locking eyes with Donghun. His eyes were so red and swollen from crying- Donghun knew his own were too. 

Donghun tried to keep his face neutral, but he knew he always looked naturally sad. He wanted to look as brave as he felt for his leader, like he would do anything to protect him. He wished his face would appear as fierce as he felt. “I won’t let anything happen to you, ok? You’re safe now.” 

Junhee nodded, but he couldn’t get words out. Tears spilled from the corners of his eyes as he closed them again, and Donghun pulled him close again. 

“Hyung,” Junhee whispered, Donghun barely able to hear it over the storm he was still trying to ignore inside of his own head. He pulled back far enough that he could see Jun’s eyes, reaching in to push the hair up off his forehead, tucking it behind the blankets that framed his face. “C-can.. We..” 

“What is it, what do you need, baby? Tell hyung.”

“Can we g-go to our room? F-feels t-too open out h-here,” he managed to get out. 

“Of course. I’m going to pick you up, ok?” Donghun stood up and moved the pillows that Jun had buried himself under aside, then managed to scoop up the ball of blankets that was Junhee. He carried him to their room, kicked open the door but left the lights off. He set him down in the corner of his own bed and scanned the room, doing everything he could to push the storm inside of his head aside to decide what to do next. His eyes fell on the desk between their beds, and he had an idea. 

“Wait one minute, ok?” Donghun asked, not that he could see Junhee’s face. 

Donghun stepped out of the room, hurrying back to the living room where he picked up the teapot and cups, but also every throw blanket and pillow he could find. He ended up making three trips. Once he’d gathered the necessary supplies, he pulled the chair away from their desk and set it near the end of their beds. Junhee poked his head out of the blanket to watch what Donghun was doing, and his eyes seemed to understand as his brow relaxed slightly. 

Donghun set enough blankets down on the floor between their beds to make it comfy, then lined the wall beneath the desk with pillows as well as the edge of their beds. He then pulled both sheets over top, covering the beds, the desk and the chair, then secured it with more pillows. 

“You made a blanket fort?” Junhee said quietly, Donghun noting the lack of trembling in his voice already. 

Donghun nodded. “Mhm. Want to go in first? I’m going to get some snacks.” 

Junhee didn’t respond, but pulled himself slowly from his blanket nest, dragging it with him onto the ground and pushing passed the chair. He disappeared into the fort, and Donghun pulled the decorative bottle of fairy lights from the top of their shelf, clicked it on and slid it through the makeshift door after Junhee. Even if he was going to bury himself in blankets, Donghun didn’t think it was a good idea for him to be in the dark. 

Donghun gathered as many random snacks as he could, closed their bedroom door, locked it (sorry Yuchan) and let himself inside the fort as well, pulling the sheet closed after him. 

Junhee was curled up against the back wall, blanket pulled up to his eyes as he watched Donghun enter, visibly relaxing as though he was expecting someone else. 

Donghun pulled himself close to Junhee and got comfortable, arranging the tea and snacks in front of them. “You know no one can get in here,” Donghun said as he poured some tea into a cup for them to share (why had he even bothered with two? Junhee was shaking too hard to hold his own anyway). “All the locks to the building have been re-coded and there’s extra security at every door. We’re safe.” 

“I wish that made me feel better,” Junhee sighed, dropping the blanket from his face. 

Donghun tested the tea, deciding that it was cool enough to drink. “Have some tea, it’ll help you relax,” he said, lifting the cup to Jun’s lips. Junhee parted his lips slightly, allowing Donghun to tilt the cup so he could drink. When he was finished, he pushed the cup away, hand much steadier than any part of his body had been ten minutes ago. 

“Thanks,” he whispered. 

“Of course,” Donghun said, taking a sip for himself before setting the cup down. 

“You must think I’m ridiculous,” Junhee said, dropping his gaze to the ground. 

“Why would I think that?” 

“I’m supposed to be the leader, yet here I am cowering in a ball of blankets, sobbing and crying and not even able to give a statement about what happened.” 

Donghun moved closer to him, close enough that he could pull him from his upright position into his arms, easing his body towards his own so that he could hold him. “No one thinks you’re ridiculous, Junhee. What happened was terrifying- enough to reduce anyone to a trembling ball of fear.” 

“You’re not freaking out,” Junhee said, letting Donghun take his hand and lace their fingers together. 

“I am, you just can’t see it,” Donghun admitted. “I don’t even know what I’m feeling at this point.” He squeezed Donghun’s hand gently. “But right, I’m most worried about you.” He watched Junhee carefully. 

“I wish I could hide it like you. I should be down there with the others, with them while they give their statements as well as giving mine.”

“The statements can wait,” Donghun assured him, “what’s important is your health. Sehyoon is with Channie and Kwannie. You know they wouldn’t be there if they didn’t feel ready.”

“I should-” 

“No, Jun, you shouldn’t. You shouldn’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with. The only thing that matters is that you’re physically and mentally ok,” Donghun said, setting his hand on top of Junhee’s head, rubbing and shaking him gently. “And you will be, just give it some time.” 

Junhee sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, hitting it a bit harder than necessary. 

Donghun immediately cushioned his head and pulled him back towards himself. “Give yourself some time, Junhee.”

“I don’t know what’s worse… thinking about how I should be downstairs and how I should be stronger, or replaying what happened over and over in my head. It all just… makes my head hurt.” 

Donghun softened, empathy for Junhee overflowing. He wished he could take it all away, bear the burden himself and let Junhee just be at peace. But it wasn’t that easy.  _ Life _ wasn’t that easy. He wished there was some simple solution- something he could do that would alleviate Junhee’s fears and return the smile to his face… that beautiful, effortless smile that Donghun had always taken for granted. Now, it was nowhere to be found. But that didn’t mean he would stop trying. 

“Will you lie down with me?” Donghun asked, hand on his best friend’s shoulder. 

Junhee watched Donghun, waiting for him to say more, but he didn’t. He nodded, and let Donghun pull him down onto the soft bed of blankets he’d made. Donghun pulled one of the pillows from against the side of the bed for himself, and let Junhee use his arm as a pillow. He rolled Junhee towards himself and pulled him into his chest, wrapping his other arm around him and holding him close, chin on top of Junhee’s head. 

And then he did the only thing he could think to do- he sang. He sang low and quiet and gentle. 

Help me, it's like the walls are caving in

Sometimes I feel like giving up

But I just can't

It isn't in my blood

Laying on the bathroom floor, feeling nothing

I'm overwhelmed and insecure, give me something

I could take to ease my mind slowly

Just have a drink and you'll feel better

Just take her home and you'll feel better

Keep telling me that it gets better

Does it ever?

Donghun paused to glance down at Junhee. He had to shift a bit, and pulled his hand away to stroked some of the hair from Jun’s face. His eyes were closed and he looked… peaceful. More peaceful than he’d looked since the incident. He didn’t think he was asleep but… he was perhaps calming down. So he continued. 

Help me, it's like the walls are caving in

Sometimes I feel like giving up

No medicine is strong enough

Someone help me

I'm crawling in my skin

Sometimes I feel like giving up

But I just can't

It isn't in my blood

It isn't in my blood

Junhee hadn’t moved when Donghun stopped singing, so Donghun rolled over a bit so that he could wrap himself around Jun- the last thing he wanted was for him to wake up afraid. 

Junhee’s breathing had slowed and evened out, and Donghun thought that maybe he might actually be asleep. As much as he’d wanted him to try to talk through his fears, if he was sleeping, it meant that he was calm and relaxed enough to do so, so maybe that was okay for now. 

Donghun wrapped his arm around him tight and closed his eyes. His head was still a mess and he was still somewhere bubbling between angry and scared and upset, but knowing that Junhee was ok, even just for this one moment, was exactly what he needed right now. He let out a long breath and allowed himself to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love it if you could drop me a comment and tell me what you thought!


End file.
